Mom and Dad
by TheForgottenSoldier
Summary: Requested by Lexboss: Richard plans a special date for Nicole. OCs Lexy (Lexboss) and Blast (Sunblast X) are in this fic.


**Author's Note: Surprise Lexboss! It's been too long since I've written anything. A bunch of bull to deal with, that kept me from doing it. But hey, I'm here, I have a new fic. Time to get back to work!**

* * *

><p>It was late Sunday night in the Watterson household. Everyone in the household was tucked in their beds, all getting a good night sleep. It was around 4am, every night, that Nicole would slightly wake up and go to kiss Richard on the cheek, whispering, "I love you," in his sleep and turn around and fall back to sleep. Richard always knew Nicole did this, but he waited until she turned around to say, "I love you too."<p>

* * *

><p>The time was now 2pm. School had ended and Nicole had to pick up the kids. Lexy got to stay home since she wasn't feeling to well early that morning. Nicole got her keys and went to wake up Richard, who was asleep on the couch.<p>

"Honey, I'm gonna go pick up the kids. Look after Lexy while I'm gone."

"Sure thing Nicole," Richard said, in a daze from just waking up. He gently pulled her in for a kiss and let got, saying, "I love you!" before she walked out the door.

"You too," Nicole said as she left the house. With the door closing, Richard stretched and got himself situated. He had a dream last night of doing something special for Nicole today and wanted to make that dream a reality and he had a plan on how to achieve it.

While he was thinking about it, he heard a knock at the door. Answering it, it turned out to be Blast, Lexy's boyfriend.

"Hey Mr. Watterson! Is Lexy home?" Blast asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen." Richard said.

"Thanks!"

Lexy saw Blast and ran up to him to kiss him. She took hold of his hand and took him to the kitchen for them to talk.

Meanwhile, Richard was thinking of a way to set up this date with Nicole. Suddenly, something came to mind.

"Lexy!" Richard called out.

"Yeah dad?"

"I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

><p>Nicole finally came back home with kids. Looking around, he noticed Richard was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Richard! Honey?" She called out.

"He's not here!" Lexy answered from the kitchen, still with Blast.

"Where is he?" Nicole asked, walking into the kitchen.

"At the park, he has something special for you."

"Well…okay. I'm gonna trust you to be the big girl of the house while I'm gone, okay?"

"You got it ma!"

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

It was sunset and Nicole finally arrived at that park. Barely anyone was there. She looked around for Richard and saw that he was sitting down on the grass, with a picnic set for the two of them.

"Oh Richard…" Nicole sighed in happiness. She ran up to him and hugged him, "You caught me by surprise. We haven't done a picnic together in a long time."

"I figure it was about time we had one again. Care to sit down my dear?" Richard said, in a cheesy romantic accent. "We have the finest sandwiches and soda for consumption."

This made Nicole laugh, but she played along and sat down. "Why thank you good sir."

They had just finished eating their filling meal and sat in silence, lovingly staring at each other, until Nicole broke the silence.

"Richard? What would you think if we…had another kid?"

"I'd be okay with it," Richard answered.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You answered that faster than I expected. I mean we already have 4 crazy kids to deal with."

"We're the Wattersons, Nicole. If we can handle 4, I'm sure we can handle another."

She smiled, "Its just, I want that feeling of holding a baby in my arms again and the two of us nurturing him or her together, like with Gumball, Anais, Darwin, and Lexy."

"Honey, if you want another kid, I'll be willing to help," Richard said eagerly.

"I'm sure you would," Nicole chuckled. "Come on, we need to get back home, it's getting late."

** [xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

They got home a few minutes and came back to a rather peaceful scene. Gumball, Anais, and Darwin were doing their homework in the kitchen, while Lexy and Blast were snuggled up on the couch watching TV.

"You know what Richard?" Nicole said to him. "I think we can handle another kid."


End file.
